What Hurst The Most
by Usagi Tsukiyomi
Summary: Lo que más me duele, es haber sido tan cerrado, teniendo mucho que decirte, y lo único que hice fue llorar, mientras veía como te marchabas, alejándote de mi, ganando tu libertad y yo.. perdiendo mi felicidad.


No importa, ya no duele, después de todo es mi culpa, patético, ¿que gano estando así?, ¿Qué regrese a mi lado?, Ja por favor – una silenciosa lagrima resbalo-fue mi culpa, no debí haberlo dejado tanto tiempo solo, no debí haberlo dejado ir, sin decirle lo que siento, pero eso no importa ya, tampoco me importa llorar en silencio, desde que se fue lo eh hecho siempre.

-Mon amie te encuentras bien?

-Pero que clase de pregunta es esa Wine Bastard, claro que estoy bien.

-Pues tus lagrimas dicen otra cosa,

-De que estas hablando- respondió el ingles mientras se tocaba el rostro para después comprobar que las palabras del francés eran ciertas-"shit, no puede ser ¿ por que justo ahora?"

En ese momento se encontraban en la casa de Alfred F Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos, celebrando el cumpleaños de este, Arthur se encontraba hay muy en contra de su voluntad ya que el frog lo llevo, literalmente a rastras.

-Para en ese momento Alfred se había subido al escenario y con su micrófono llamo la atención de todos.

-HA HA HA- thank you everybody por venir a la fiesta del HERO- expreso mas que alegre el americano haciendo que el ingles se sintiera pero de lo que estaba.

-Ya no puedo mas, me voy- dijo sintiendo que iba a llorar descontroladamente " sabia que no debi haber venido stupid frog te odio por obligarme a venir"

Arthur salió corriendo del lugar lo más rápido posible intentando no ser visto por nadie, aunque no lo logro ya que el autodenominado Hero lo vio.

-Oi wait Iggy-

El americano lo siguió hasta la entrada principal donde lo perdió de vista, suspiro resignado, ¿por que siempre las cosas terminaban así?

-Mon cher Amerique, ¿¡SE PUEDES SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES PARADO AQUÍ, VE TRAS ANGLATERRE!?- grito el francés mientras mordía su pañuelo muy " masculinamente"

-S-Si Señor!- exclamo el americano un tanto asustado por el grito del francés para así emprender su búsqueda.

* * *

Mientras tanto un rubio ingles recorría las calles nocturnas, tenia los ojos hinchados el era débil ante esta fecha, ya sea en estado ebrio o sobrio siempre recordaba el pasado.

-jamás debí haber venido- dijo entre sollozos- porque yo….

"_Flash Back"_

_Era la época de la guerra de la independencia Inglaterra se encontraba solo, haciéndole frente al batallón americano cuyo líder era Estados Unidos._

_-Yo… QUIERO MI LIBERTAD!- exclamo América_

_-¡ESO NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- esa fue la respuesta de Inglaterra, para después atacar a Estados Unidos, dejándolo desarmado._

_En ese instante Arthur no sabía qué hacer, estaba apuntando con el mosquete a ese ser que se había dedicado a cuidar de antes, no sabía que hacer, la desesperación lo iba a asfixiar._

_-Disparen- el hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por la grave voz de uno de los solados trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad._

_-Vamos dispárame- dijo un determinado América._

_-Yo…no puedo hacerlo.. como crees que podría dispararte- prácticamente susurro para después sentarse en el suelo, sintiendo que ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pie- está bien… ¡TE DOY TU LIBERTAD!- grito mientras la lluvia enmascaraba sus lagrimas, que salían de sus hermosos orbes verdes sin piedad alguna._

_Los soldados tenían una cara de felicidad única, ese había sido el triunfo de ellos, una nueva nación se había creado, mientras que el representante de dicha nación solo observaba a su ahora ex tutor con un semblante serio, mientras recuerdos de su infancia se arremolinaban en su cabeza._

_-Solías…ser tan grande- fue lo único que pronuncio para después marcharse de ahí, dejando aun Inglaterra destrozado._

"_Fin de Flashback"_

Mas lagrimas se asomaron por los orbes del inglés al recordar ese suceso que tanto odia, mientras murmuraba para si una infinidad de cosas.

Lo que más me duele, es haber sido tan cerrado, teniendo mucho que decirte, y lo único que hice fue llorar, mientras veía como te marchabas, alejándote de mi, ganando tu libertad y yo.. perdiendo mi felicidad.

-Iggy- una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones, una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Qué demonios quieres? El festejado no debería estar aquí- respondió secamente mientras mostraba una de sus típicas sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Please Iggy, porque te lastimas así? Recordando el pasado, por favor olvida todo.

-Y dime como quieres que olvide todo.. tu maldito emancipado mal agradecido no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de cómo me siento.

-Tienes razón no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, así como tu tampoco sabes cómo me siento yo.

-Ja jaja- rió sarcásticamente vamos por favor tu..si has de estar que no cabes de la felicidad por haberme abandonado.

-¡MENTIRA!- grito furioso, haciendo que Arthur se asustara ese tono de voz más la mirada sincera y severa de Alfred, hacia que se cuestionase si ese era el estúpido americano que conocía.

-Como crees que podría sentirme feliz, conseguí lo que más deseaba, pero perdí lo que más amaba, y lo que más me duele es que jamás recuperare eso, jamás te recuperare.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-Tu... no sabes lo sofocante que fue para mi amar a la persona que me consideraba su hermanito, y lo agobiante que es ahora amar a la persona que mas te odia con todo su ser.

-...-

-Iggy…te amo.- susurro el americano con una ternura difícil de describir.

-Tu.. tu no sabes..- murmuro el inglés.

-El qué?- preguntó confundido Alfred.

-No sabes lo que me dolió, no haberte dicho cuanto te amaba, lo que me dolió verte partir, lo que me dolió estar tan solo y lo que más me duele..es que a pesar de todo eso aun te amo.

-Iggy- dijo Alfred mientras le tomaba del mentón a Arthur acercándolo mas a el- olvidemos todo, del pasado, de este dolor, y ámame como yo te amo, porque la razón de que me independice de ti fue..para ser tu igual, alguien quien te pueda proteger, alguien a quien puedas amar.

-Alfred-sollozo Arthur estaba tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo quería escuchar eso, escuchar esas palabras que lo acaban de llevar al cielo- eres un idiota, idiota, idiota, te odio- recrimino mientras le daba leve golpecitos al pecho de Alfred para después abrazarlo con todo el amor que tenia.

-Jejeje yo también te amo Iggy-rió divertido para después plantarle un dulce beso en los labios del ingles, ese que había añorado por tanto tiempo.

-Alfred – suspiro embobado por ese simple roce el británico.

-Arthur I love you, never forget that- nuevamente el Americano beso los labios ingleses, disfrutando del dulce sabor a te.

I- love you too Alfred.

Y en ese instante los tipicos fuegos artificiales inundaron el cielo nocturno estadounidense, mientras que los angloparlante seguían disfrutando de ese beso, un fuego artificial en forma de corazón apareció alrededor de ellos, sellando así, ese mágico momento.

FIN


End file.
